


Tattoo Deal

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Flirting, Holding Hands, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his fingers wrapped around Scott’s hand, Stiles walks into the tattoo parlour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Deal

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for [isaacsstilinski](http://isaacsstilinski.tumblr.com/) on tumblr // view the picspam [here](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/120945223065/sciles-for-isaacsstilinski-future-au-scott-and)

With his fingers wrapped around Scott’s hand, Stiles walks into the tattoo parlour. He slides his other hand into his pocket, anxiously tapping his thigh as he turns around to look at his boyfriend.

“So, matching pack tattoos?” Stiles asks, quirking an eyebrow in an attempt to hide how nervous he’s feeling.

Scott nods, smiling and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I thought it’d be a good idea...it feels right.”

“If I get this tattoo,” Stiles begins, eyes on Scott’s lips. “You have to watch Star Wars with me.”

“Alright, deal,” Scott grins.

Stiles feels his cheeks heat up as he smiles at Scott. He makes a mental note to kiss him as soon as their tattoos are done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
